


A Little Help

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mila, trying to play a video game.
Relationships: Tina Armstrong/Mila
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'compass'

"No, no... Look at the compass at the top," Tina said as she pointed at the television screen. "You're going the wrong way."

"But I'm going up!" Mila replied. "I'm supposed to be going up!"

"No, you're turned around..." Tina gave up on the campaign flyers she'd been toting around Mila's apartment and flopped beside her.

"Those customers made it sound easy..." Mila sighed and handed the controller to Tina before leaning against her. "Help?"

"You have to get used to playing these kind of games," Tina explained. "I'm not even that great at them, but for you..."

Mila smiled.


End file.
